percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Prologue
Prologue (Note: Any dialogue within ' ' and not " " is said in Persian) Arman ''' 'Arman!' The young Persian boy ignored his brother's cries. Their mother was in trouble- Raiders were common here, especially in small towns like these. They rob everything; plates, baskets, goods. Even humans. If they didn't kill their mother, they would sell her as a slave. Arman pulled his sword free from the sheath, highly doubt he could do much damage though; it was only made out of wood after all. He turned the corner and his greatest nightmares came to life. His mother- being dragged towards a caravan by raiders. The raiders covered their faces with scarfs to hide their identities as well as protecting their faces from the desert sands. Two of them were holding his mother by her arms and legs while two more were tossing a corpse aside. Arman couldn't even turn to face the remains of his father; he couldn't grieve now. He raised his sword and charged. One of the raiders simply smacked Arman aside and he fell to the dirt. 'What do we have here?' The raider walked up to him. 'A hero huh?' Arman tried getting to his feet but the Raider kicked him back down. 'No, don't get up.' He pulled the sword of out it's sheath and put the point to Arman's neck. 'Arman!" His mother screamed, struggling against her captors grip. 'You're together huh?' The raider laughed. 'Well then, if you don't want your child to die then you come quietly.' The raider pushed the tip of the blade deeper into Arman's flesh, drawing a scarlet tear. Arman's mother paused for a moment and then nodded grimly. 'Okay. I'll follow you.' 'No, mother!' Arman shouted but the tip of the blade dug deeper into his flesh and made him stop. The raiders dragged his mother towards the caravan. 'Mother!' Arman grit his teeth. 'Don't worry, you'll be joining her too.' The raider took the point off his neck. 'Tie him up!' 'No!' Arman tried to fight back but he was too small and weak to fight against a group of grown men. And that's when Nouri came falling from the roofstop and landed on the Raider in front of Arman. The Raider's neck snapped from force. Nouri grabbed the Raider's real sword and pointed it forward. The Raiders got over their initial shock and charged at the older boy. Nouri jumped off someone's head and climbed onto the rooftops. The remaining Raidera clammered to try and catch him. Arman got to his feet and ran towards the Caravan. 'Mother! Mother!' 'She's right here.' A Raider came forward, holding a knife to his mother's neck. 'Arman, run!' His mother urged. 'Shut up woman!' The Raider pressed the knife closer to her throat. 'Now, you and your little monkey will come quietly with us or your mother dies.' 'Arman, forget about me. Just run, Nouri as well.' Their mother's eyes were hard. 'So what will it be "hero"?' The Raider asked. Arman didn't want to run, he wasn't going to leave his mother and he had to avenge his father. The boy pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. 'Ha! I would like to see you try!" The Raider adjusted to that his mother was more in the way. Arman pulled the bow string and aimed the arrow. The arrow itself was make-shift; there wasn't even a metal point, just a sharpened wooden end. Arman's eyes found his mother's. She was where he got the colour of his eyes from; his mother was a slave that his father had bought- out of mercy of course, her original owner was a tyrant. His father saw it and bought her from him. His father eventually fell in love with her and made her his wife. He couldn't allow his mother to become a slave again. Arman took in a deep breath and and aimed the arrow. Finally, he let it fly. The arrow impaled itself into the Raider- right between the eyes. He fell dead to the floor. 'Mother!' Arman ran towards her. 'Arman no!' She screamed as Arman received a shot to his head. He crumpled to the floor. 'Arman!' Nouri screamed. He had been captured as well. One Raider; where lavish clothes and colourful scarf (which problem meant he was the leader) stepped forward. He had removed the scarf from his face so Arman could see it clearly. There was a horrible and fresh cut on his face that ran diagonally from his forehead to his chin; probably courtesy from Nouri. 'You two. Strong and skilled for children.' The Leader looked impressed for just a moment before his smile turned sinister. 'You will sell well as slaves.' Someone grabbed Arman's hair and dragged him along. Arman was still trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. 'No! No!' Nouri screamed but like Arman, he couldn't possibly fight against a group of grown men. The three of them were tossed into the back of the caravan along with some other people. Some of the children and women in the caravan were crying and sobbing. The two boys and their mother were not- Silver Eyes Main Page [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 1|Next Chapter--->]] '''Author's Note: Starting up the new story. Whoo For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 05:18, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)